Distract Me
by DalyMcCords
Summary: "So you just want a distraction." My brain went to places when Elizabeth asked Henry to distract her. Disclaimer, my brain went to smut.


AN. This is the longest thing I've written since high-school and even then I tried to get out of writing anything longer than my name.

But I've fallen in love with the McCords, I've read everything written on here and it's somehow drawn this out of me.

Please let me know what you think!

"Ah shoot, it's Ephram Ware." Elizabeth picked up the phone, sighing when she realised it wasn't Alison as she'd hoped.

"Ha ha." Henry laughed.

Although, he was quietly annoyed at the interruption. Knowing full well what he was planning to do when Elizabeth asked him to distract her and it did not involve him continuing to stress over what he was going to say to the Gang of Eight.

Removing his glasses, he resigned himself to the fact this could turn into another late night call summoning Elizabeth back to the State Department.

Clearly he wasn't going to get any more work done now his thoughts had gone to, certain other things. So it was time to finally get some sleep.

If it would ever come that was, since the early days of their fledgling college relationship, falling asleep without Elizabeth next to him didn't happen easy.

He smiled as he climbed the stairs, remembering the first night she stayed over at his tiny campus apartment. How he knew, without question, that it was exactly how he wanted to spend every night from that one forward.

As he finished brushing his teeth, realising he'd completed most of his nightly routine on auto-pilot, he looked up to see two sparkling blue eyes watching him from the doorway.

He knew that look anywhere.

His lips curved into that slow grin of his he knew she couldn't resist.

"Still looking for that distraction babe?"

"Oh I believe you were about to use your eloquence on me." she near purred at him, biting her lip and casting her eyes down and away from his.

His nose flared, his senses complete filled with her. Oh, he thought, how he loved it when she got like this.

Leaning casually against the door frame, Elizabeth began to strip her work clothes. Taking just that extra time to slowly peel her blouse off, looking up she caught her husbands gaze again, it was now his turn to stare.

Letting her blouse slip off her shoulders, she revealed the deep blue of her silk bra. Hearing Henry inhale, she knew it was his favourite.

His eyes tore hungrily up her body, completely unashamed to be seen taking her in as he practically stalked out of the bathroom towards her.

She unzipped her trousers, and let them fall to the floor revealing matching lace underwear.

That was it.

Henry pounced, reaching one hand behind her head and capturing her lips with his. The other coming to rest on her hip, his large hand curving around her.

Their lips met again and again and his tongue slowly danced along her bottom lip, he gave her a squeeze and pulled her against him as he opened his eyes to look into hers.

Their silent way of agreeing they were on exactly the same page. Tonight, she needed the type of distraction only he could give.

Elizabeth nipped at his lip and opened her mouth to let his tongue dance with hers. She could feel him getting hard against her in his sweats and her stomach began to flutter in response.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, the events of the day slowly slipping away as they lost themselves in each other in the doorway of their closet.

A resounding slap broke the near silence as Henry bought his palm down on Elizabeth's butt cheek.

"HEN..." she squealed, as he squeezed her cheeks with both hands and lifted her up. He didn't give her time to finish as his mouth never left hers.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms circling his shoulders as his hardness finally came to rest exactly where she needed him.

He walked her backwards, their tongues now duelling as the passion in both of them continued to rise.

He let out a groan as she tilted and wiggled her hips, desperate for any friction she could get she rubbed herself against him, her heat burning through his pants.

As he carried Elizabeth effortlessly, her hands spanning his shoulders and feeling the muscles in his back move beneath his shirt. The show of strength a complete and utter turn on for her.

He turned them and sat on the edge of the bed, her knees landing either side of him. His hands came to rest on her thighs as she straddled his lap, slowly continuing to grind against him almost involuntarily.

She finally drew back from his lips and looked down at him, his hair at all angles and eyes nearly black with lust.

She was his, and tonight she knew he intended to take full advantage of that fact. She was counting on it.

He gently leaned up and nuzzled her nose with his, his tenderness showing through, as it always did, even in the most passionate of moments between them.

He ran his hands up her sides and pushed her around and down onto the bed. Standing he looked down at her as she relaxed back against the pillows and kicked the covers off to the side.

Staring deep into each other's eyes, their bodies hummed with anticipation. He reached for the hem of the t-shirt he'd only just changed into and drew it up over his head, throwing it off and onto the floor.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, no matter the countless times she'd seen her husband naked, she always enjoyed it.

She hungrily took him in, her eyes moving downwards as he moved to push his shorts down and she giggled.

He stopped and followed her gaze to the more than prominent tent in his sweats, leaving no doubt as to how he was feeling.

"Like what you see babe?" he grinned at her, tempting her by stopping his little strip show.

"I thought I felt something big, Professor." She winked at him and he laughed, dropping his shorts.

As passionate as they got, they'd always had a teasing element of fun to their love making that they both enjoyed.

His erection sprang free The way his wife was staring at him, her eyes smouldering, made him confident and he grabbed himself and pumped a few times.

She licked her lips in a wanton display of arousal at the sight of her husband naked and touching himself.

She leaned up from the pillows, bent forward onto all fours and crawled towards him, coming to rest at the edge of the mattress in front of him.

Glancing up at her husband, she bent over and without warning took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip before bobbing her head and taking his shaft in as far as she could.

"Eliza... uuggghhh babe" he groaned, cupping the back of her head. Her warm mouth engulfing his length, he glanced down to see her lips wrapped around him.

But as quickly as she'd started, she let him go with a pop. Grasping him in her palm, she pumped him and tickled the underside with her fingers.

Planting a final kiss on his tip, she knelt up and kissed his chest, looking up at him, she bit her lip again. Her hand sneaking down and gently squeezing his balls before she flopped back on the bed.

Leaving him standing there, chest heaving as he sucked in air and barely registering what just happened.

She smiled up at him, pleased with the effect she had on him after all these years and knowing full well what her teasing would result in.

"Babe, that was ..." he finally joined her on the bed, tickling her knee and leaning over to plant an earth shattering kiss on her lips.

Glancing down, he saw she was a little overdressed. He traced the edge of the top of her bra, leaning down he placed a sloppy kiss to her cleavage, nuzzling the curve of one breast then the other.

She sat forward so he could undo the clasp and drew the straps down her arms. He flung her bra over his shoulder, never once taking his eyes off her exposed chest.

Grasping the back of his head, she pulled him to her and he took the hint, encircling her nipple with his tongue before sucking deeply.

"Mmmmmm babe." she moaned, "so good." he peppered kisses across to her other breast and repeated the same, this time nipping with his teeth, sending shockwaves to her core.

"Henry..." she pleaded "please..." he continued his lazy trail down to her stomach.

"Tell me, babe." he circled her belly button with his tongue, making no move to carry on further.

"Please" her breathy moan passed from her parted lips, she looked down at him with heavy eyelids, barely holding it together and he hadn't even started yet.

He sat back on his heels and reached for her panties, slowly pulling them down as she bent her knees to help him remove them as quickly as possible.

Her legs fell back to the bed and parted for him, it was as instinctual now after so many years as it was the very first time.

Even so, watching her body silently begging for him made him smile and his chest swell with pride.

He pushed one knee down to the bed and bent down, quickly inhaling her scent before placing a hard quick kiss to her mound.

"Henry!" she squealed, not expecting the quick onslaught. He lifted his head and looked up at her.

"Tell me" he repeated, as her eyes open and met his "Tell me what you want me to do to you, babe."

"Mmmhhh" she wiggled beneath his gaze, knowing she was safe with him but still shy with vocalising what she wanted.

To hell with it, she thought.

"Lick me Henry... just... oh God I need your tongue."

He smiled, he loved pushing her just as much as he loved pleasing her. Knowing he was doing exactly what she wanted was a huge turn on.

"Where?" he nibbled the inside of her thigh.

"Babe... my pussy, please just... lick my pussy." she was sure she was turning beet red, although a second later realised she didn't care as Henry parted her dripping folds and licked her from her entrance to her clit in one long slow drag of his tongue.

Coming to rest on her clit, he peppered quick kisses to her then continued to lick her and flick his tongue up and down her bundle of nerves.

"Jesus Henry don't stop, babe please keep... aaaahh ohhh" thrashing her head back she grabbed his head and ground her hips into his mouth.

He bought one hand up to circle her thigh and the other he gently teased her opening. Dipping a finger in slightly before running it up and down her folds.

"Shit ... God baby I'm close, Henry ..." he returned to her opening and pushed one finger deep inside, drawing it out and adding a second, pumping them in and out of her as his lips closed around her clit and he sucked her deeply.

Her hips jerked up as she came, screaming her husbands name as she exploded on his tongue.

He felt her walls clenching around his fingers as he released her clit, but didn't stop his fingers, drawing her orgasm out as he continued to gently fuck her with his hand.

When she calmed, he sat up and kneeled between her open thighs. He wrapped his hand around his aching cock, positioning himself at her entrance and pumping himself a few times as he drew his cock through her arousal, spreading her wetness up and down.

"God Henry... please..." Elizabeth could barely raise her voice above a breathy whisper.

He settled the tip of his erection on her still throbbing clit, and smiled as Elizabeth blew out the breath she was holding.

"I can't...take... uuuugghh ..." she started, trailing off with a moan as he pressed forward slightly, applying pressure exactly where she wanted it and gently rocked his hips.

"You can babe, relax." he gently stroked her hips as he slowly built her up again. He glanced down as he rubbed her clit back and forth with the head of his cock, his precum spilling out over her.

Mesmerised by the sight, how he was holding back he didn't know. His eyes closed at the feeling of her so wet for him, just one slight movement and he would be buried inside her.

Not yet though, tonight was for her, to distract her from recent events. That and he was enjoying watching her teetering on the edge far too much for it to end.

He felt her thighs begin to shake, as she moaned louder.

"Henry" her head moving side to side "Ugh... oh God... I'm coming ... don't stop, please don't stop... I'm ..."

The pressure between her legs snapped and she saw stars for the as he tipped her over the edge. A low moan ripped from the back of her throat as her orgasm passed over her.

Henry stroked her sides from her hips to her ribs and back again, completely in awe of her as she peaked. Her head tilted back, blonde hair everywhere and her mouth hung open in a silent scream of absolute pleasure.

Before she could even begin to come down from her high, Henry tilted his hips and slid his throbbing erection into her.

"Ugh... babe" he moaned, his eyes snapped shut, overwhelmed with the feeling of her finally surrounding him.

Elizabeth arched up from the bed her legs wrapping round him as her hips involuntarily thrust up to meet his. Burying her husband inside her to the hilt.

She grabbed at him and near sobbed into his shoulder, completely giving herself to the feeling of her husband deep inside her.

After being on the edge for so long, there was no holding back as Henry gave her everything he had. Rising on his arms above her he pounded into her and sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room.

Elizabeth could barely think from the onslaught of pleasure flowing through her, so sensitive from her previous orgasms, she gasped again and again as her husband continued to drive himself into her.

"Babe I'm close... you're ... fuck ... so fucking good babe." his thrusts became short and frantic, he had to slow down, to somehow hold off and make this last.

Leaning back, he slowed his pace and sat up, grabbing Elizabeth's legs he lifted them slightly and wrapped his arms around her thighs.

The change of angle caused him to hit her spot with every thrust, Elizabeth let out a slow groan.

"Ohhhh ... Henry... right there, God that's it ... right there." she arched her back and thrust her hips to meet his.

She felt him deep inside, the absolute ecstasy of him rubbing against her spot was a different type of pleasure for her.

Henry continued to thrust into her, slowly increasing changing pace from frantic to slow and hard as he watched her, utterly mesmerised at his wife beneath him.

Her full breasts bounced with every hit of their hips and he could barely hold on when he felt her being to flutter around him.

"Henry" she gasped, her eyes slamming shut as her legs shook with pleasure, a deep and warm comforting wave encompassing her this time rather than a blinding shot of electricity like before.

She stoked her husbands sides, raking her nails down his back and bringing him closer to her.

"Come for me" she whispered in his ear, before she nibbled his ear gently and stroked the hair at his neck.

Closing his eyes and leaning forward he braced one hand on the headboard, his hips jerking into her in quick thrusts as he came, never letting up as he spilled deep inside her.

"Uuuuugggghhh babe... " his body hummed with pleasure and he struggled to hold himself up. Exhausted he fell into her, his body still shaking from his high.

She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back, smiling as he began to soften inside her.

He opened his eyes, his head still buried in her neck. He pressed a wet kiss to her shoulder "Did that work babe?" he asked.

"Huh?"

He shakily raised himself up and laughed, still making no move to pull out of her "Was that enough of a distraction for you?"

Snorting, she nodded "Three orgasms was more than enough babe."

"I serve at the pleasure Ma'am" he dipped his imaginary cap.

"Dork!" she laughed and pushed him slightly "Don't call me Ma'am when you're still inside me Henry, I'll get flashbacks at work."

He smiled his most dorky smile at her and gently pulled out, flopping down on his back beside her.

She slowly sat up and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom to clean up.

Returning to the bed, she smiled at Henry, still exactly where she left him sprawled naked and staring at the ceiling.

She realised he was making no move to use the bathroom, so she placed a box of tissues on his chest and crawled into bed.

Tossing the used tissues, he reached up to turn his light off and turned to snuggle into his wife's side.

He kissed her cheek and inhaled the smell of her hair, throwing an arm over her waist as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight beautiful." he mumbled.

"Goodnight dork." she patted his arm.


End file.
